how to annoy freak out embarress the host club
by cipherfan
Summary: Thanks to my friend XNiji-the-pedo-bearX for inspiring me to write this story! I shall be writing more chapters for this cause my mind wont leave me alone *grumble grumble*
1. Chapter 1

_Me: MWUAHAHAHA! I shall appear in this fanfiction! It isn't an ordinary one either. _

_Hunni: *RAINBOW BLEGH*_

_Me: Seirously? I can understand why you did that in NijiThePedoBear's fanfiction, but why mine?_

_Kermit: With special guest star: Rashi!_

_Tamaki_

**Yo mama**

Me: YO MAMMA'S SO FAT SHE TAKES OUT ALL OF FRANCE WITH ONE BLOW!

Tamaki: HOW COULD YOU? I've never even SEEN my mother before I came here! SO STFU!

Me: maby that was a bit harsh..*sweatdrop*

**Take away Kuma-chan and let honey hold him and take away his cake so he ,you know what, read it yourself. Imma go get some coffee :3**

Hunni: *throws Kuma on the floor*

Tamaki: NUUUU MAH KUMA-CHAN! D:

**Let Hikaru drink 6oz of coffee and watch him tourter Tamaki!**

Hikaru: PERVERPTERVTEFTRG

Tamaki: MAKE IT STOP! *cries*

*Hikaru runs around the room and pretends to be a plane shooting people and haruhi pretends to die when hikaru "shoots" her*

Tamaki: NOOO MY HARUHI!

Haruhi: I'm fine senpai! It's Hikaru being hyper.

**Let Hikaru take Haruhi out to dinner while still slightly hyper**

Haruhi: *sweatdrops*

**Take away all of his Haruhi plushies and his shrine to her**

Tamaki: She's gonna kill me...

Haruhi: Your...gonna...die! YOU PERVERT!

Tamaki: I TOLD YOU IM GONNA DIE!

Hikaru: *Still hyper* PERVERT PERVERT BOSS IS A PERVERT RED CARD RED CARD BLUE CARD

Me: OK SHADDUP!

**Make Tamaki give Haruhi a box of chocolates the day BEFORE valenties day**

Tamaki: Uhh, Ha-Haruhi... here is some cho-co-chocolates for you..

Fangirls:**MOE!**

Haruhi: um, isn't it a bit early though? It's sweet, thanks senpai!

Tamaki: *blushes like mad*

Fangirls and renge: **SO MUCH YAOI MOEEE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOREEEEEE! ***exploads*

**Finish all of the host clubs names with Mabob or Damadan**

Me: Hey Tamadamadan!

Tamaki: _grrrrrrr_

Rashi: Hey, Hunnidamadan!

Hunni: Hey, Rashimabob!

Rashi: A LOOPHOLE!

**Make Tamaki live like a commonor for 1 day and 1 night**

Tamaki: WHY ME?

Me: Cause I said so.

-1 day later-

Tamaki: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

_Me: Well, that's it for chappy one! Untill then, mata ashita! (see you tommorow)_


	2. Kyouyas tourter time

Me: Hello and welcome to what we call, COMPLETE RANDOMNESS!

Kermit: With our special guest star: NIKKI!

Nikki: Hello readers!

In this edition of this wonderful 6 part seires we focus on tourting Kyouya! Mostly cause hes fun to torture!

Kyouya: *Mumble*

**Take away his book and read it, then post it on the internet, then burn his book and ALL OF HIS MONEY!**

Kyouya: OH BLOODY HELL HARUHI'S GONNA KILL ME THAT I'M MAKING A DOJSHINJI OF HER AND MEEEE!

Haruhi: What?

Nikki: you will find out soon. Just go on the interwebs! He wrote a Dojshinji rated _**M**_ of you and Kyouya!

Haruhi: scarred for life...

Tamaki: NO, MOMMY HOW COULD YOU? thats our daughter you'r writing about!

Sign says *Kyouya is currently dead. Come back to the host club soon please*

**Tickle Kyouya till he's dead. Naw just kiddin'. Untill he passes out,at least.**

Kyouya: NO, STOP HAHAHA MAKE IT STOOOOOOOP!

Me and Nikki: NO WAY SENPAI!

**Make Kyouya do the Lucky Star dance IN FULL COSTUME!**

Kyouya: why meee?

Me: Cause its funny now dance slave, DANCE!

What You mean the horrible 3 cm? Puni curving ambiguous? Chopper!

What, can not be unfavorable Puyo ~A ~A · uniform wrapping it.

Cha Cha I do best

~Close & Release~Tsu [ Okya that loss

Darlin 'darlin' FREEZE in the valley of (Fuu) people (Fuu) sweat between sweat!

Like that matters softening

the individual what're you love is not that different Ru

Bow high horizontal bar application trouble

I-kagen Shinasai to your turbo restoration

Kyouya: I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! *throws pompoms down*

Me: Ok then, were done torturing you though now. Mata Ashita folks!


	3. Hikarus turn of tourter :3

Me: Konnichiwa, minaa!

Hikaru: You're not japanese, Kanayo. (not my real name)

Me: I know that, Hikaru-senpai! *IDEA* mueahahahahaha...

_Hikarus turn of tourter_

Hikaru: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ME?

Me: 'cause your fun like kyouya-senpai. *evil grin*

Hikaru: YOUR NOT FREAKIN JAPANESE!

Me: Gomenasai!

**Let Tamaki take Haruhi in for a **_**night of fun!**_

Tamaki: YAY!

Haruhi: OH boy - 'ain't this gonna be fun.

Me: *Gives Hikaru directions to Tama-chans house and a pair of binoculars*

Hikaru: *hides in bushes*

~ at Tamaki's house~

Tamaki: Isn't this FUN, Haruhi?

Haruhi: oh yeah, it's the best fun Im ever gonna have, your WAY better at this than Hikaru!

*Actually playing monopoly*

Tamaki: dy'ou wanna_ whisper whisper_

Haruhi: oh you naughty boy!

~insert le sexy time here~

Hikaru: scarred for life .

~back at mr3~

Me: so, what did they do?

Hikaru: they _whisper whisper_ and then played monopoly!

Me: oh, I hope they used a condom, I don't want a little baby crawling around in music room three, plus, Haruhi won't be able to pay her debt to kyouya! * points to kyouya who is currently still in shock that he had to dance in a dress*

~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that was more haruhi than hikaru, but now I have an idea for a new fanfic! It shall continue from this point onward. You need to decide the title. It's about haruhi getting pregnant, being pregnant, and her child up


End file.
